In recent years, wireless apparatuses have been developed such as mobile phones that use a scheme such as FDMA (Frequency Division Multiple Access), TDMA (Time Division Multiple Access) or CDMA (Code Division Multiple Access) for effective utilization of frequencies. Particularly in TDMA systems and TDD systems, transmission and reception are conducted on a time slot-by-time slot basis since multiplex or bidirectional communication is performed in a time-multiplexed manner. In the transmission side of such a system (hereinafter, referred to as a “transmission apparatus”), there is a possibility that the accuracy of the variations becomes worse as the output level of a transmission wave changes. For this reason, the output level of a transmission wave is preferably stable (for example, see patent document 1).
[Patent document No. 1] JP 2004-40553